


Short Shorts and Reading Glasses

by Mamacallie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Facial, Glasses kink, M/M, No Beta, Oral, Short Shorts, kind of cracky?, last time i wrote smut i was 17 and had no understanding of how sex actually works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamacallie/pseuds/Mamacallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo hated the music Jesse would listen to when he did the laundry, but he loved the way he danced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Shorts and Reading Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I blame everyone in the McHanzo sin bin discord for the birth of this fic <3

The tinny sounds of ABBA being played from an old, nearly broken radio filtered into the room Hanzo sat in. He tried his level best to ignore it, burying himself in the book he'd attempted to read, but when McCree's off key bellows started accompanying the bad music, he couldn't take it anymore. Huffing, Hanzo pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and made his way to the laundry room. 

"Either sing or listen to your terrible music, but not both!", he called as he walked down the hall. "Both is much too much!" He stopped in the doorway and, with another reprimand on his lips, nearly forgot what he'd been angry about in the first place. McCree stood in front of the counter, folding clothes as he sang and danced to the music. He wore obnoxiously red shorts that were almost obscenely tight, the text on the ass reading "HIGH NOON", and Hanzo wanted to strangle whoever gave them to the cowboy. 

Jesse turned around and smiled. "Howdy. Likin' the show?", he said, teasing. 

"No.", Hanzo said indignantly. He watched as McCree kept dancing. "....Yes."

Jesse smirked, dancing his way over to Hanzo. He bopped and rolled his hips, singing - badly - along with the song. "There was somethin' in the air that night, the stars were bright, fernandoooooooooooo."

"My name is not Fernando.", Hanzo said, trying to stifle a laugh. 

"Your name's too short to fit, I gotta go with somethin'."

"Oh, I see." Hanzo laughed as Jesse stood in front of him, the cowboy's hands on his hips and pulling him closer.

"Dance with me, Hanzo.", he said, swaying Hanzo's hips in time with his own. Hanzo assented, wrapping his arms around Jesse's shoulders and dancing with him around the laundry room through another song. Jesse kept chaste stealing kisses mid-dance, teasingly pressing their hips together and riling Hanzo up. 

"You are determined to get something out of this, hm?", Hanzo asked, nipping at Jesse's bottom lip. 

"Aren't I always? 'sides, you're the one who came in here with glasses on."

"You interrupted my reading."

Jesse rolled their hips and Hanzo gapsed. "Eager?", he asked. 

"Always."

Hanzo chuckled and pushed Jesse against a wall, kissing him properly. Jesse's hands ran up Hanzo's back until they ran through his hair and over his neck as he smiled into the kiss. It deepened, their hands pawing at each other and small laughs escaping between them as they occasionally fumbled their movements. Jesse trailed kisses down Hanzo's neck, leaving love bites in his wake that had Hanzo moaning quietly. While Hanzo was distracted, Jesse tried to flip them so he had the other pinned to the wall but Hanzo managed to stop him. 

"Uh-uh. You forfeited being in control when you sang ABBA.", Hanzo said with a sly smirk. 

"And what're you gonna do to keep me from gettin' it?", Jesse challenged. Hanzo kept smirking as he trailed kisses down Jesse's chest and stomach, sinking to his knees. "Oh." 

Jesse swallowed thickly as he looked down at Hanzo, who stared back up at him with that heated look in his eyes that always made Jesse weak in the knees. Hanzo palmed at Jesse through his shorts, and the cowboy groaned loudly. 

"Something wrong, Jesse?", the archer asked, his free hand running over Jesse's thigh. 

"N-nope. Perfectly fine." 

"You look it." Hanzo pushed part of the shorts up, turning his head to press hot kisses and harsh bites to the skin exposed. Jesse's hand gripped Hanzo's hair and he gasped, pushing his hips into Hanzo's hand more. The archer smiled and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Jesse's shorts, dragging them down almost agonizingly slow. Jesse practically whined as Hanzo teased him, huffing when Hanzo pulled back to admire the sight before him. And what a sight it was, Hanzo thought. They hadn't even gotten really into it and Jesse was already flushed, eyes dark with want. Hanzo grinned and leaned in, taking Jesse's cock in his mouth. 

"Fuck, Hanzo.", Jesse breathed, letting his head fall against the wall behind him. Hanzo managed to get most of Jesse in his mouth and he hummed, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back up as slowly as he'd pulled the shorts down. "You're gonna drive me crazy like that."

Hanzo sat back on his heels, smirking at the whine Jesse let out when he stopped all stimulation. "I suppose that is the point." He looked up and caught Jesse's gaze when the cowboy lifted his head, and wrapped a hand around Jesse's length. 

"You look beautiful like that, darlin', why stop?", Jesse said, smiling. 

"Where is the fun in that?" Hanzo pumped his hand, turning slightly and leaning forward to dart his tongue across the head. "I am supposed to drive you crazy, remember?" His hand moved slowly, pressing kissed to Jesse's hips and thighs, but never where Jesse wanted. The cowboy panted and huffed, pushing his hips in an attempt to catch Hanzo's lips. Hanzo decided he'd done enough teasing and shifted onto his knees again, pinning Jesse's hips against the wall. He took Jesse's cock in his mouth again, bobbing and sucking enthusiastically. Jesse fisted his hands in Hanzo's hair and moaned, loud.

"Fuckin' christ, Hanz-oooooooooh.", he ground out, Hanzo's name lengthening as the archer swallowed around Jesse's dick. Hanzo knew exactly which of Jesse's buttons to push, and he pushed all of them. Repeatedly. Until Jesse felt like he couldn't handle it anymore. Jesse pulled at Hanzo's hair to tug him back, barely managing to say "I'm gonna-" in warning before he came hard. He moaned wontonly, looking back down at Hanzo and running a hand under the archer's chin. Hanzo's face was flushed, and his breath came slightly ragged. Splashed across his face, across his glasses, was Jesse's cum, and the sight made Jesse grin lopsidedly. He ran a thumb over Hanzo's lips, smearing cum over the other's skin.

"You mighta looked beautiful earlier, but you look downright gorgeous now.", Jesse said as Hanzo stood up and reached for a towel, taking his glasses off. 

"Perhaps next time you should take a picture if you like it so much."

"That's a promise."

Another song started playing on the radio, and Jesse smiled as he sang along, pulling his shorts back up. "Honey honey, how you thrill me, uh huh, honey honey~"

Hanzo smirked and started pulling his shirt off. They weren't anywhere near finished.


End file.
